Everlasting Friendships
by MythReader08
Summary: Iggy and Fang were best friends until Iggy gets into a car accident that leaves him permanently blind. Iggy Expected Fang to be at his side but he had moved on to different friends. The ones who make fun of handicappers.  All human
1. Chapter 1

**So this new story is called:**

**Everlasting Friendships.**

**Sub summary (kinda):**

**This story has a meaning and it actually means a lot to me.**

**I am sorry for the first time I did this chapter. I didn't proof read it and I was going to put this in the eyes of Max before I thought of putting in the eyes of Iggy.**

**Sorry**

* * *

"Iggy, are you ready" asked my little twin sister, Max.

You guys are probably confused so let me give you a back story of my...confusing life.

My name is Iggy Ride, seventeen years old, male, and works at a coffee shop. I am tall for my age at 6'2. I live with my two little sisters, Max and Angel, my little brother, Gazzy, and my parents.

I have great friends including my siblings. Yeah I know most of you are like 'why are you friends with your siblings'. I am friends with them because they are just cool. I am a man of music. I play the piano, acoustic guitar, and drums.

I have a diamond stud on my left ear, I have longish strawberry blonde hair... or at least I remembered I had strawberry blonde hair. Oh yeah and did I tell you I'm blind, but I wasn't always blind. I was in a car accident with...never mind. But sight isn't needed for me because I have a wicked sense of hearing. I know right I'm awesome.

"Iggy where are you. You're gonna be late for school...again". Max yelled again up the stairs.

"I'm coming" I said as I slipped on a random t-shirt.

"Finally Iggy. You take longer than me" Max said

"Hey hey It takes time to look this good" I spread my arms out as I said this. Max laughed and took my arm.

"Let's go. C ya Angel Gazzy" I said over my shoulder.

"Bye Iggy and Max" Said an over-excited Angel running up and hugging my legs. Gazzy said the same as I unlatched Angel from my leg and hugged her.

"Come on Iggy" Max said impatiently.

There are only three things I don't like about Max

she is stubborn as He double hockey sticks

she is mischievous

she is friends with HIM

But that is what makes Max, Max. I climbed into Max's car and buckled my seat belt without difficulty.

Max climbed into her car too.

"So you ready for first day of senior year" Max said

"Yeah I'm ecstatic"

Max drove out and drove ten minutes to the car. We parked and got out of the car. No one greeted us because well Max and I are not the 'popular' group like some people here. We like to keep low. People think that Max and I are nerds and have no friends but they haven't met the real us just yet. We walked through the campus and stepped into building one. Max and I have the same classes because our parents still think that I can't walk around the school myself. I had no problem with it though.

"Ride" said a deep voice behind me. I snickered and kept walking without Max. Max had noticed and ran up to me.

"Iggy be nice, it's senior year. Try to make up with Fa-"

"Don't say his name" I snapped. Max put her hand on my arm

"Iggy" I knew that Max was sending pleading eyes to me. "Please be nice to him" I growled but turned back to him.

"So blindy how about we watch a movie... oh wait your blind" I was going to punch him in the face but Max's hand was on my arm faster. That was our sign of telling each other to calm down.

"Fang stop saying those things" Max said to Fang probably with a smile.

I growled lowly. How can Max be friends with this douche after all those things he had said to me.

"Fine Max. Well C ya later blindy" He said and left before I could do anything. I turned back and walked off without Max. I had speed walked to the music room without Max. She didn't even notice I had left. She was probably thinking of Mr. tall dark and emotionless.

This is what I always do when I need to blow off steam. I sing songs and play the guitar, beat my drums, or play keys on the piano. I sat down on a stool and grabbed a guitar and started strumming.

**(The Reason by Hoobastank)**

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You

and the reason is you

and the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

I slowed down and breathed deeply. I heard someone clap and a whole flurry of claps.

"Well done Mr. Ride" said a distinctive voice to my left, Mr. Bryant

"Thank you Mr. Bryant"

"But one thing Iggy"

"What is that"

"You're not in this class" I blushed and grabbed my things. That was when I heard the other people in the room again.

I did a small bow and left. I was walking until I felt someone grab my arm.

"We need to talk later" I couldn't recognize exactly who the voice belonged to but knew who it was.

Fang.

* * *

**So tell me what you think to know if I should continue or not. I would like to say sorry again. **

**Also sorry, in advance, for the many more times I will probably make that mistake. **

**U and A**

**P.S.**

**If you might know what this message is then tell me and tell me what you think of the message.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You probably don't care where I am currently at...so next chapter**

**I had just realized I haven't done a disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own any of these characters. I wish I do but I don't James Patterson does**

**Also all the music I put into these chapters do not belong to me. They belong to the great artists out there**

**

* * *

**

I walked out of history, my last class, with Max

"Ugh" Max groaned out loud as soon as we stepped out of the building. "This is my third time learning about World War I" **(AN: I'm actually learning about this too)**

"Max chill" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"It still amazes me that you know where my shoulder is"

"It's my thing" I shrugged We kept walking through the campus. I heard people throwing a football, girls cheering, music playing, and...Fang calling my name.

"Iggy. Iggy" I turned as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"What" I hissed

"We have to talk"

"About what" The poison still on my tongue

"About the accident"

"There's nothing to talk about. I already know that Matt had put you up with it." I felt everyone's gazes on our backs

"Igg-" He tried but I interjected

"Fang, just shut the hell up. I know that you guys had done this to me intentionally" I pointed to my eyes as I said this.

"Iggy" Max tried to cut in but I didn't pay attention to her. Fang chuckled

"You think that Matt put me up to this." I just glared at him, well at least trying to, not answering. "Well then if he put me up to that, then he put me up to this" Fang's fist lashed out and caught my jaw. I heard a crack and held my jaw and fell to my knees.

"Fang!" Max yelled as she crouched down to my level

"What Max"? He spat at her

"Don't hurt him. You already did enough damage in the past" Fang pushed her out of the way.

"Jerk much Fang" He just growled. I stood up but was on the floor again. Fang was on top of me punching my face, but my arms were covering my face. Someone peeled Fang off of me.

Max.

"Fang. How could you" I heard a slap

"You slapped me" Fang probably had his hand on his cheek. Wuss

"No shit Captain Obvious." Max took my hand and walked me to her car. I sat down and buckled my seat belt and Max did the same. We drove in silence until I got sick of it.

"Thanks Max" She turned her head but sill had an eye on the road

"No prob. But we have to check that jaw as soon as we get home." I nodded as we pulled over. We got out and walked to the front door.

"Mom dad we're home" I yelled through out the house

"Iggy"! Yelled a little voice right in front of me.

"Hey Angel, how was your day" I said picking her up and swinging her

"It was cool. Gazzy and I spent the whole day together. We played house, dogs, and umm umm...I forgot" I smiled down at her

"Well your days was great" Gazzy came down the stairs

"Hey Gazzer" Both Max and I said at the same time.

"Hey Iggy Max" He said to me with a big smile. I put Angel down and took her hand. I ruffled Gazzy's hair with the other. Max followed behind Angel and me. We walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Angel, where's mom and dad"?

"Daddy is upstairs doing work and mom is at the vet place because a doggy is sick" I nodded my head and got some good ol' OJ. I poured a glass for Max and me. Angel had her small juice box. Gazzy was in the family room playing video games.

An hour later we decided we were bored. Yep we were bored.

"How about play something downstairs"? Max suggested

"Like..." I asked

"Music" She said and grabbed my right arm dragging me downstairs to our music room. My favorite place in this house. They had soundproof walls. Like seven guitars on one wall, a drum set on the other, keyboard on the next wall, and right in the middle was a mini stage that could fit about five people. There is also a closet behind the drums for the amps and such. The one wall where the stairs are has a row a chairs. The chairs look like the one at the movies. Angel and Gazzy took a seat on the chairs and I grabbed a guitar.

Even though I was blind I still remembered the chords, but Max was still a whole lot better. I heard Max grab a guitar also and started strumming a random beat. We sat down on the mini stage and just strummed. I started to hum a song that both Max and I know. Max smiled and I started singing.

**(Marianas Trench: Celebrity Status)**

I look around, round, round  
Look around and look it over  
I take it up, up take it out and take you nowhere  
Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin  
I like to push it and push it until my luck is over

It never stop stops, never stops well you better  
Think it over pre madonna you don't want to sever  
All the work to impress, charming girls out of their dresses  
And smiling pretty, well pretty will shallow you forever

Step on, step two, step three repeat  
I pray at the church of asses in the seats  
And I disappear behind the beat

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
I'd never guess how we ever could have got here  
You can say what you say when the lights go down  
So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I outta  
Let you wreck, resurrect whatever you wanna  
I can't depend in the end you know I thought you were my friend  
Just stop, just stop, just stop, I think I got it

Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between  
Sorry everybody he will never be somebody clean  
There's a piece of me they're throwing back at us  
And they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status

Step on, step two, step three repeat  
I pray at the church of asses in the seats  
And I disappear behind the beat

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
I'd never guess how we ever could have got here  
You can say what you say when the lights go down  
So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
I'd never guess how we ever could have got here  
You can say what you say when the lights go down  
So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

Look around, round, round  
Look around, round, round, look around  
Look around, round, round  
Look around, round, round, look around

Look around, round, round  
Look around, round, round, look around  
Look around, round, round  
Look around, round, round, look around

Look around, round, round  
Look around, round, round, look around

I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying  
I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying  
I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying  
I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
I'd never guess how we ever could have got here  
You can say what you say when the lights go down  
So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
I'd never guess how we ever could have got here  
You can say what you say when the lights go down  
So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying

"Wow" I heard that sudden voice and turned my head to the stairs. I couldn't recognize the voice.

"Max who is it"

"I don't know, Iggs" I then heard my mom talking

"Monique. Monique where are you"

The voice from before answered "I'm right here Mrs. Ride" I heard my mom come down the steps

"Ah there you are. So you met my children"

"No I just listened to them. They are great" I smiled

"Thank you" She seemed startled because she let out a small yelp.

"I'm Iggy it's nice to meet you" I jumped off the stage and walked up to her " That's Gazzy" I pointed to him " That's Angel" I pointed to her "And that is my twin sister, Max" I pointed to Max.

"Well aren't you friendly today, Iggy" Mom said jokingly

"Um I don't mean to sound insensitive but what happened to your eyes" She asked shyly

"Oh well I'm blind" I said

"Oh"

"I'll tell you about It later. Come on let's get somethin' to eat" She nodded and everyone followed. I don't know this girl but how could I be so... so... myself around her.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

* * *

**Yes I picked that song from my play list as I was listening to music and typing at the same time. I'm such a multi tasker**

**U and A**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't have my computer fixed but this is my parents computer. I am also playing guitar as I writ this chapter for inspiration. I forgot that it was so close to Christmas, so let's just say that a long time has passed since the first day of school, got it.**

**Also other good news for me... I got accepted into my first High School choice WOO HOO. Congratulations to me *bow**bow*. But I also hope that my friends will get in. I'm nothin' with out them

* * *

**

Turns out Monique is a really cool person. But she prefers Nudge. She's fifteen but acts like a twelve year old with her constant yammering. She is living with us for a few days because her mom and dad are away on a business trip and were good friends with my mom and dad. I had never heard of her because she doesn't live in this town, or anywhere near here. I wonder why my parents had never introduced us. But what ever she seems like a really cool person.

"Iggy come on" Gazzy said tugging on my sleeve. We were Christmas shopping today, what can I say we are procrastinators, and Gazzy has a little crush on someone at school. I smiled

"Gazzy why are you so eager"? He sounded embarrassed

"We-well you know why" He mumbled. I chuckled and continued walking. Gazzy had saved up money for this Stephanie girl, I think he had saved up about 35 dollars. Not bad for a kid.

Max, Angel, and mom went with each other while Gazzy and I went together.

"Gazzy stop pulling on my sleeve"

"Okay" He stopped

"What is so special about her anyways"?

"We-well I don't know but when I see her I suddenly feel better"

"Ahh young love" I said putting my arms behind my head.

"Let's go" Gazzy said pulling on my sleeve.

We kept walking until we veered right into a store.

"Hi Iggy, Gazzy" I heard Max's voice.

"Hey Max. Where's Angel and mom"?

"Oh there in he dressing room"

"Max Max can you help me pick something out for Stephanie"? Gazzy said

"Sure" They searched around until I heard Gazzy thank Max multiple times.

"Thank you thank you thank Max"

"No prob." Max said. Gazzy paid and left with me. Max had to stay after with mom and Angel. She grumbled something that sounded like 'lucky'.

"So what did you get her" I asked as we got to the food court.

"A bracelet"

"Cool" We got each a smoothie and left the food court. I was thinking to myself as we walked to find other presents. We went into multiple shops and finished our shopping. You want me to tell you what I got everyone. Okay.

Max- yeah right

Mom- Still no

Angel- Maybe...nah

Gazzy- he got a...nope. Even though he knows what he got...

Dad- nope

Yeah right you don't think I would tell you what I got for everyone. We met up at the food court and got something to eat. Surprisingly there weren't many people.

"So anyone telling me what they got me" I asked as we ate our Sushi.

"Nope" They all said at once.

"Hey Iggs doesn't it suck that we had just got off school today" Max asked as she with a mouthful of food

"Yeah but whatever. Life is life." She shrugged and continued eating. We finished and left. I went into my room to wrap the presents. I was also the best at wrapping also. I wrapped them and hid the on top of my closet for later. I grabbed my guitar and sat on the bed. That was when something dawned on me. Max and I had volunteered for a school Christmas fundraiser. We volunteered for music.

"Hey Max do you know what we're playing for the fundraiser." I said as I walked into her room, after knocking of course.

"Uhh not yet"

"Alright why don't we come up with it now." She shrugged

"Yeah sure"

Three hours later we had made up the list and was practicing it when mom called us down for dinner.

"Iggy, Max. Dinner's ready"

"Alright" Max and I yelled down the stairs.

"Race ya" Max yelled and popped out of her room, running. I ran after her.

"Kids no running in the house" Mom yelled as we ran into the kitchen

"Sorry mom" both of us said at the same time. Mom shook her head

"You guys have to stop doing that."

"Doing what" We both said at the same time

"That" She slammed her hands down in frustration and walked to the dining room. When she left we busted out laughing our asses off. We settled and went to the dining room table.

"Hey dad" I said to him

"Hey Igs" he said to me and I took a seat beside him.

"So dad you want to tell me what you got me for Christmas. Oh and by the way I love how your mustache is forming" I said sucking up and Max snored.

"Well for one, son, I'm not telling you or your mom will roast me like a pig and two, you can't even see my mustache" Max chuckled

"Wow Iggy you are such a suck up, but a horrible one." I glared at her. We said grace and we ate. After we finished my dad went to the family room and turned on the TV and watched who knows what, probably the News. I went to the music room with my little siblings and mm went upstairs to finish wrapping.

"So ready to rock out at the fundraiser" Max said to me

"Hell yeah" I said while tuning my guitar

"Well then let us practice" I shrugged and stood up. I went o my piano and started playing some festive note. Max grabbed the mick and sat down with me while Gazzy and Angel took a seat. Max shook her head to the beat. She started singing

Angels we have heard on high,  
Sweetly singing o'er the plains  
And the mountains in reply  
Echoing their joyous strains. Gloria...

Chorus:  
Gloria, In Excelsius Deo

I recognized the song by the last two words because I had sung this song on my third grade talent show. I started singing with Max.

Shepherd why this jubilee,  
Why your joyous strains prolong  
What the gladsome tidings be  
Which inspire your heavenly song

Come to Bethlehem and see  
Him whose birth the angels sing  
Come adore on bended knee  
Christ the Lord the newborn king.

See him in a manger laid  
Whom the choirs of angels praise  
Mary, Joseph, lend your aid  
While our hearts in love we raise

We ended the song and I smiled

"That was great" I exclaimed weirdly

"Yeah" Max said aughing

"So how many songs will there be anyways"? I asked

"About ten of them, but you will only be in six" She said and stood up. I stood up

"Why would I only be in six" I asked accusingly

"Parce que Fang est en elle"

"What"? I asked confused. "You know I'm horrible at French" She took a deep breath and let It out

"Because Fang is in it" I stood there frozen.

How could she do this?

* * *

**So that was chapter three and I will try to update tomorrow and Christmas day.**

**U and A**


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys wish me luck in my performance for mass today. I just wish I don't mess up and do the wrong movement.**

**Merry Christmas Eve and Christmas.**

**Uh... here is your Christmas present...

* * *

**

Max touched my shoulder but I shrugged it away

"Why" I asked , strain in my voice

"Because he signed up" Max said

"For what"?

"For music and entertainment"

"Fine if he's in" I turned away from Max "Then I'm out" I said and walked up the stairs fuming. I slammed my door shut and laid in my bed. A few hours passed and it was pitch black outside. Angel and Gazzy had gone to bed already. Mom and dad were probably in their room sleeping or reading a book. Max was...never mind I don't care about her anymore. I breathed in sharply and tried sleeping, but I just couldn't.

"Iggy" someone said behind my door.

"What" I hissed

"Can I come in"

"No"

"Please"

"No" But that did nothing she came in still and sat by my bed. I turned my back to her and put my hands to my side. Max breathed in trying to come up with something to say. A few minutes passed before she said

"Iggy I'm sorry I should have told you earlier. I just couldn't" I turned back at her

"Well no use for apologies now." I barked at her

"Iggy" She said putting a hand on my shoulder

"No. No one or no thing will make me go back in"

"Come on" Max pleaded

"No" She stood up

"Fine be your stubborn self and not forgive your own little sister" I stood up now

"You call me the stubborn one"?

"Yes you" We were yelling now. We never yell at each other. This is probably the first fight we have had in years. We kept fighting until she slapped me. I put a hand to my cheek. She yelled at me again

"Fine Iggy" We finally heard a door open

"What is going on in here" my dad yelled

"Nothing" I growled looking at Max

"I'm leaving" Max said. She left without another word. I felt my dad's glare on me me so I told him what happened. He breathed in deeply. Oh No, not another fortune cookie dad talks.

"Iggy, you know you are the older brother, you have to forgive her, and do whatever feels right." It was my turn to breath in deeply.

"Fine dad" He put a hand on my shoulder then left. I tried sleeping but I only got a few minutes of sleep. I woke up and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I walked downstairs to be greeted by the smell of bacon. I walked into the kitchen and heard a unwelcoming voice

"Hello Iggy" Said Fang

"Why are you here" I growled

"To practice with Max" The events from last night flooded back into memory. I got a cup of orange juice and went downstairs to the music room. No one was in there so I just lied down on the stage for a few. I closed my eyes and day dreamed for while

"Iggy get out" Max said pouring the orange juice over my head.

"AHH" I screamed bolting up. Fang was chuckling beside Max.

"Get out" Max hissed again

"No. This was my idea"

"Well you aren't in the fundraiser any more. So you have no use for the room"

"Well I'm not moving"

"Yes you are"

"No. I. Am. Not." I said slowly

"Yes. You. Are" Max said with the same tone

"Fine there is only one way to settle this" I said standing up. "Mom"! I yelled rattling the house

"Huh" She asked coming down the stairs

"Who should get the music room. Me or Max and him" I said pointing to Fang"

"Well um Iggy you aren't in the fundraiser anymore so I think Max and Fang should"

"Fine" I said throwing my hands up "Why don't you take my guitar, my drums, my keyboard, heck why don't you just take my room. Or maybe you could just take my life"

"Iggy" My mom said putting a hand on my shoulder

"No I'll make everything easier. How about I just leave"

"You know what hat would be easier" Max yelled at me

"Well then how about I start packing" I said going up the stairs.

"IGGY" Mom yelled up the stairs. I slammed my door and actually started packing all my things. Random things actually. I just had to get out of this house. I grabbed my things and threw them out of my window and climbed out myself. It was probably 2 pm so I zipped up my jacket and put the hood on. I threw my sack pack and backpack on my back and held on to my favorite guitar. I walked up to a car and recognized it as Fang's so I slashed his tires with a shovel in my front yard and key his side. I walked around my neighborhood for a while until a thought came across my mind. I took my cell out and dialed a remembered number.

"Hello"

"Hey Els"

"Iggy"? Ella said astonished. Ella is a girl that goes to my school. We are friends but we don't really get to see each other. Well I can't see her but talk to each other more like it. She is a very cool person. I have known her since days back in the nursery.

"Yeah. Um I was wondering if I can stay at your place for a while" I asked crossing my fingers.

"Uh let me ask my folks" I heard steps and talking on the other side. " They said yes. Are you walking or do you need a ride"

"I'll walk. Thanks"

"No problem" We hung up and I retraced my steps to my house. We lived about five blocks away. I retraced and started walking the other way for five blocks. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Iggy" Ella said pulling me into a hug

"Hey Els" I said squeezing her lightly. We pulled apart

"You know what Iggy. It amazes me that you know exactly where to go" I shrugged

"It's my thing" She laughed and pulled me in.

"Well I have the guest room set up already so go unpack. Dinner will be ready in a few."

"Thanks again" We walked to the guest room. I unpacked all my things one by one until I felt something familiar. The ceramic hawk Max had made for me last year. I clutched it in my hands. What I felt was a perfectly detailed hawk. I held it for a while longer and put it on the bedside table. I unpacked everything else.

* * *

**So tell me what you think and wish me luck.**

**Also before someone asks I think it should be Eggy not Niggy. I just like Eggy better for some reason.**

**U and A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey whats up. It is eleven o'clock in the morning and somehow I feel chipper, and it's Christmas break. Amazing huh, this is a milestone in itself.**

**Absolutely Unusual- I guess so. Let's just say Max is out of character.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I finished unpacking and walked over to the dining room to the noise of Ella setting the table. She still hasn't heard me so I decided to just sit there. Mr. and Mrs. Martinez came into the room as I sat down. I bolted right up again and shook hands with them.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Martinez and thank you for letting me stay with you for a bit." I said hastily

"No problem Iggy. Your presence here is always admirable." Mrs. Martinez said as she shook my hand.

"By any chance would you tell us why you are here. I'm not trying to be rude but I am curious is all." Mr Martinez asked.

"Uh" I said nervously shifting feet. Thankfully Ella saved me

"Let's talk about this later"

"Alright" Mr. Martinez said taking a seat. Everyone else followed his example and took a seat by the sound of it. We all ate until we were full. Mr. Martinez went to the family room and watched TV. I followed him.

"Iggy you know what" Mr Martinez said all of a sudden

"What is it"

"Even though you can't see. You act like you can. How is that?" He asked amazed.

"Well I have ultra sensitive hearing even when I wasn't blind. Didn't I already explain this to you" Mr. Martinez chuckled a little.

"Why yes Iggy, it just amazes me so much how you can do that"

"Thank you for the flattery" Me and Mr. Martinez talked for a while longer until I started getting sleepy.

"Goodnight Mr. Martinez. I think I am going to hit the hay."

"Alright, son, I think I am to" He said getting up.

"Tell Mrs. Martinez and Ella I said good night also"

"Alright son" It's funny when he calls me son. He has called me that since grade school. I don't know exactly why but he just does. I slipped into bed and lied there. I was about to fall asleep when Ella knocked on the door.

"Can I come in Igs"

"Yeah sure" She opened the door and sat down on the bed. I lifted my body up so I was sitting with my left leg over the side of the bed.

"So what's up" I asked.

"I was wondering why you are here" I sighed. I told her why.

"So that is why I am here" She took my hand and ran her fingers around my palm, tickling me.

"I think you should go home and apologize to Max." She said

"Not now. It will just show that I am weak and can't do anything without her"

"Iggy Iggy Iggy, you are so worried in your pride. Aren't ya" She asked with her breath hovering over my ear. She smelled so damn good. But not like perfume good. Like strawberry good, but natural strawberries. She pushed me back against the bed post and hovered over my face. She swung one leg over me so her legs were on either side of me.

"Ella" I said trying to get closer to her but she pulled away.

"Iggy I have wanted you to be mine for a long time" She leaned down closer and I put my hands around her thin waist and pulled her down until we were a few centimeters away.

"I want you to be mine Ella" I leaned up and she didn't resist. It was true though. I had always wanted Ella to be mine. I'm not like those other guys who cares how a girl looks. (Well I'm not saying Ella is ugly or anything it's just I haven't seen her with my eyes for a while. Remember I wasn't always blind) How big her boobs are. If she's a slut or not. How much money they have. I like girls for they are. That is exactly why I love Ella she is sweet, smart, kind, and... perfect. Ella put her hands on my chest and pushed herself up after we pulled apart. She kissed me again and pulled away.

"Goodnight Iggy" She got off of me and stood up.

"Goodnight Ella." I heard the door shut quietly and I lied there blissfully. I had totally forgotten about the fundraiser now and all I could do was think. I was thinking about Ella. Trying to remember how she looked those many years ago. She has probably grown a lot more since the final time I had saw here those years ago. I lied there reminiscing how she looked like and how she probably looks now. I still don't care how she looks but I was just curious. Ella kept running through my mind her laugh, the way she felt, her voice, the feel of her lips, and just Ella in general. Man I think I'm in love with my nursery friend.

* * *

**So there was some Eggy in here. Sorry for making this chapter sorta short and all. **

**What will happen between Max, Fang, and Iggy? **

**Will they make up?**

**Will they be forever broken?**

**What will happen?**

**You want to know? **

**Then Review.**

**U and A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo. I just finished The Billionaire's Secret and now I have taken up this story to continue. This whole story will be told in a first person P.O.V. Limited. That means that what ever, let's say, Max does without Iggy around. We won't know what happens. We only knows what Iggy knows.**

**I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to do a Christmas thing but time didn't allow that so here is what has happened in my absence:**

**1) Max and Iggy had fought once again, but this time while they were walking to school and just so happened to bump into each other.**

**2) Iggy is still living with Ella and Co. **

**3) Fang is still a douche to Iggy**

**4) Max and Fang had performed for the festival together while Iggy and Ella were at home watching a rented movie.**

**Everyone at the Ride household knows where Iggy is but they just can't do anything about it.**

**So here is chapter 6

* * *

**

I walked to the grocery store with Ella at my side. Her hand was tracing the covered skin of my elbow. Ella stopped abruptly and just stood there. Ella squeezed my elbow slightly. I bent down a little and whispered.

"Ells Ella what is it. What's going on." I asked surprised by the sudden stop.

"Max is walking towards us with Fang behind her." My face dropped as I heard footsteps in front of me.

"Iggy why are you doing this. Why did you do this to Angel and Gazzy" I heard here mutter something but couldn't precisely indicate what she said, even with my super sensitive hearing.

"Max he doesn't want to see you so get away" Ella snapped. I heard Fang grumble something that sounded like

"He can't even 'see' her" I growled at him and he chuckled lightly.

"Well I'm his sister" Max snapped right back

"Well you don't treat me like a brother" I finally said " All you do is let that ass push you and me around like we're nothing. Heck I think he does that to everyone." I felt Max tense up in front of me as I said this.

"Iggy you could be mad all you want but everyone is broken since you left. Mom spends all her time cooking or cleaning. Dad spends even more time in his office. Gazzy spends all his time in you untouched room, just walking around in it. Angel and Angel is probably the most broken. She spends all her time moping around in her room. When she does come out though she says nothing to us." Max said trying to persuade me.

"Max..." I started but she interjected.

"Iggy you remember that thunder storm we had a few days ago?" I stood there remembering the loud roars of lightning

"Yes why bring it up." I said crossing my hands across my chest.

"Well guess who sat in her room holding her teddy bear close to her chest crying her eyes out." I hung down my face. "and you know why she cried all night. Yeah that's right she didn't have her older brother there with her to calm her down and keep her from crying like all those other times she had cried."

"Max I..." I started again but she blabbered on.

"We all tried Mom tried, dad tried, Gazzy tried, even I tried Iggy. The house we live in isn't a household anymore. It's an acquaintance hall. We don't even socialize with each other anymore. Even Angel's teacher called and asked if she was all right." Max took in a deep breath talking softer now.

"Iggy if you're still mad at me I understand. Please come home for everyone else. I will stay out of your way if you just please come home" Max was begging.

I mean actually begging. She's Max she never ever begs.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Thanks Iggy" She said and I heard footsteps descending and get lower and lower. Ella pulled me into a hug.

"Iggy that was very.. mature of you. But you still are immature." She said

"Thanks"

"Geez Iggy you've become a Fang now with your one worded answers."

"Whatever" I said and she let go of me.

"But only one way to see if you will really mature."

"That is...?" I said moving my hands.

"You have to forgive Max and say that you are sorry for leaving the house and being a douche to Fang and her" I was breathless

"You called me a douche to Fang"

"Yes you were one to him and you know it" She said lowering her voice a little.

"Ella I cannot apologize for something I never did."

"Well let's go to the grocery store and get the list done with." She said intertwining her fingers through mine. We walked to the grocery store and bought everything we needed. Unfortunately I had to carry the bags.

"Why do I have to carry the bags" I whined

"Because you are the guy and I am the girl so that is why"She said walking ahead

"But could you just please take like two bags" I whined again.

"How about I give you this." She said and I felt her warm lips on my own and we moved our lips perfectly together. Oh man I sound like such a girl right now. We released each other

"Alright I got all the bags I said hoisting a few on my shoulders"

"Good. Only if I knew that just a kiss you can get anything from someone." She muttered the last sentence.

"I heard that." She kissed me lightly on the cheek and we walked back home. She unlocked the door and walked in.

"Just put the stuff on the table and come over here." She said. I navigated my way through the kitchen and followed her voice.

"Okay Iggy I'm planning on getting you out of here as soon as I can so..." I frowned a little but she noticed. " Oh no not like that but just so you could apologize to Max is all"

"Okay so let me pack up my things and be out in a bit." I heard her walk over to me.

"Thanks Iggy for being so mature about this" She went on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek and jaw. She pranced out and I started packing my stuff. I grabbed the ceramic hawk Max had made for me and traced the details of it. I traced the beak and the outstretched wings. The loose ceramic feathers jutted out to show the plumes of the magnificent bird. I put that in my sack and put everything else in. My guitar was in my hands as Ella came in.

"You know Iggy you still haven't held up your promise with me for a few years" I looked at her dumbly. Well at least I tried to look at her.

"What promise?" I asked. She sat down with me in a huff

"Do you not remember a few years ago you said and I quote 'Ella I will sing you a song and play you a tune when I get my guitar'" I smiled at her

"Well will it be okay if I with hold my promise right now." I said getting closer to her

"Depends on what you will be singing."

"Well it depends on what song you want me to sing." I said resting my forehead on hers.

"How about the song that I loved for a while now. If you know the song then I will know that you really know me." She said and I thought for a while. I smiled at her.

"I got it" I grabbed my guitar and started strumming a few chords. I was nodding my head with the sound from my guitar.

**(Beside you by Marianas Trench)**

When your tears are spent on your last pretense

And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense

When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles

And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

I'll be right beside you

When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath

When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless

When you try to speak but you make no sound

And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

I'll be right beside you

I will stay

Nobody will break you

Ella shifted from where she was sitting to leaning her head on my shoulder. I looked down and started singing again.

Trust in me, trust in me

Don't pull away

Just trust in me, trust in me

Cause I'm just trying to keep this together

Cause I could do worse and you could do better

Tears are spent on your last pretense

And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

Nobody will break you

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

Nobody will break you

I breathed in and Ella kissed jaw line.

"Thanks Iggy that was beautiful." I leaned down and I could smell her spearmint breath as she breathed out softly.

"The only reason it was beautiful is because I was singing it for the most beautiful girl" I kissed her and she responded by running her hand up my arm and the other got tangled in my hair. I grabbed her slim waist and cupped her cheek. We stayed like that for a while until we need oxygen. But we really didn't part. Out lips were still touching but not full on kissing. I smiled into her lips

"Ella you are the best person that has ever been in my life" I leaned down again and kissed her jaw line lightly. She moaned a little. A car door slammed and I bounced right off of her.

"Uh we should straighten up" She said as she smoothed a hand over my shirt and I fixed my hair. She fixed her shirt and we walked out. Her father came in by the sounds of it.

"Hey honey and Iggy I will be upstairs if you need me." He was walking up the stairs and came right back down when he saw something on Ella's face.

"Honey is there something wrong" He asked as he walked down the stairs.

"No daddy but it's just that Iggy is going to leave soon because he's going back home." She said holding my hand. The Martinez's already know about me and Ella being together and really approved of it. " I just forgot to tell you once you walked in."

"It's no problem Ella bear. You know he is welcome here anytime." He said and walked back upstairs.

"Ella bear?" I asked suggestively

"Oh shut up Iggy" She said wrapping a hand over my waist.

"Okay Ella bear" I said smiling

"Iggy!" She said squeezing me a little.

"Okay okay" I said and leaned down to peck her lips.

"Let's go make dinner" Ella said pulling me into the kitchen after we parted.

"Alright alright" I said as I stumbled over a molding on the floor. We made dinner and we were playing around for some time when her mom came in also.

"What are you doing" She asked pointedly to me. I had my arms around Ella's waist and my head on her shoulder.

"Nothing" I said as I let go of Ella smoothly.

"Well guys get washed up." We nodded and got washed. We ate dinner and then we watched a movie as we talked about nothing in general. Ella kept playing with my feet while under the blanket on the loveseat. Her head was on my shoulder and her breathing slowed down a little as she fell asleep. I looked down and smiled at her sleeping form. Mr. and Mrs. Martinez had just went upstairs and went to sleep.

I lifted Ella off of me and she curled into my chest. Since I knew this house inside out I easily weaved through the furniture and got into Ella's room. I lied her down on her bed and pulled her sheets up. It was kind of hard because Ella's arms were still around my neck. I pried her hands off of my neck and put her down ever so gently.

I looked down at her sleeping body as I imagined how she looked as she slept. Okay I sound like such a stalker. I leaned down and kissed her cheek and forehead.

"G'night Ella bear" She grumbled something as I said this and I walked away closing the door. I walked over to the stairs and descended them one by one.

I walked over to my room and lied down on the bed. I just thought of how to confront mom, dad, Gazzy, and little broken Angel. I felt so bad for not being there for Angel. She cried because I left and I wasn't there for her. Even though she was still young It takes a lot for her to cry. I guess she gets that from Max.

I slept thinking of ways to apologize to my sweet little angel, my bomb freak little brother, workaholic dad, loving mom, and stubborn little twin sister who made me leave in the first place. I lied my head down and fell asleep.

* * *

**So guys that was chapter 6 **

**Review**

**Suggestions**

**Questions.**

**U and A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo yo yo readers and reviewers everywhere... or at least in this story. Anyways I am so lucky I know how to cook or I will be starving right now and couldn't be writing for my awesome readers. **

**I will now answer some reviews and quit my bantering:**

**anonymous reviewer:**

**I kind of did rush to write the chapter because I was getting ready to leave for the mall and I forgot to proof read it.**

**:**

**Iggy was a douche to Fang because at his house he kept blaming Fang for things and at school he didn't let Fang explain himself. **

**Moe10:**

**I also hate girls that act all innocent and say **

**'daddy'**

**And just wait there's someone who will come in and Iggy will be able to beat the crap out of. Sadly since I have an evil mind I'm not telling you who it is. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

I walked over to my house holding on to Ella's hand.

"Iggy it'll be all right" Ella reassured me.

"Alright Ella bear" I said smirking. She let go of my hand and punched me slightly on my shoulder.

"Stop calling me that already" She said sliding her hand back in mine.

"Alright"

We walked and talked as we made the way to my house. We made a turn and I felt the reassurance of my home. We took the steps and I heard the doorbell ring. Ella grabbed my hand again. I rubbed circles on her palm. The door opened but it was quiet. I knew right away who it was, Angel. I let go of her hand and dropped down to one knee.

"Come here Angel" I said opening my arms for her. Her small footsteps made her way to me slowly though. Her forehead came into contact with my clothed chest and I felt wet stains on it. I wrapped my arms around her and she sobbed a little.

"Iggy why weren't you home.." She managed to choke out before I rubbed her back a little with my palm.

"Angel I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I wasn't at home because well...um... it's complicated Angel." I said as I put my head on her golden curls. At least I think they were still golden curls. I heard footsteps and voices. Mom's voice bounded down the stairs.

"Angel who... Iggy!" Mom said disbelieving. I stood up and let go of Angel.

"Yeah mom it really is me." She gasped and I decided I should continue. "Mom I'm sorry I left home for a while, everything just was to jumbled in my head. I just needed some time to cool off." I felt frail arms wrap around me and another pair of wet eyes on my chest.

"Iggy thank you for coming back" Mom said and pulled me in. I felt Ella reach for my hand but dropped it and stepped inside with me.

Apologies were passed around tears were shed except one pair, one pair of eyes who should be here but isn't here.

Max.

Mom straightened up.

"Mom where's Max?" I asked.

"I don't know she was here then when you rang the doorbell she bolted upstairs." Mom replied.

"Thanks mom" I said standing up and making my way towards the stairs. I heard the music playing from her room. I followed the strums of a guitar and the beats of her foot tapping on the wood. Humming followed along with it. The song sounded familiar but I just couldn't place it.

More strumming followed. I was about to knock but she stopped strumming and tapping and sighed in deeply.

"Ugh how did I mess up this friendship. To make it even worse he's my own brother. He was my best friend and I took Fang's side. Ugh I'm such a horrible sister. I can't even apologize now because I promised him I will stay out of his way."

I heard the bed creak as her weight lifted off the bed and her footsteps paced around her room. I gathered up my courage and stood up. I grabbed at the doorknob and twisted it. I stepped in but there was just silence. The floor creaked as I walked in.

"Why are you here" Max said quietly, surprised by my presence.

"I came in to apologize. I was such a douchebag to you and..." I bit my tongue so I wouldn't call him any profanities "Fang" I sat on her bed and fiddled with my fingers.

"Iggy I should be the one who's sorry I-" I didn't let her finish

"No Max I should be sorry. I let Angel here crying when I should have been there for her. Gazzy when I knew he was hurting from the inside. Mom for making her worried about me. Dad for working on his work more than his own kids because one left. And then you Max. I know that you were hurt because I left too." Max took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Yeah Iggy I was hurt also okay there I said it"

"There you go. That's my little sister" I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Shut up" She said. I smiled knowing that the feud is over.

"Alright since now we made up, again after a looooooooong time, How 'bout a song." I said grabbing her guitar, which was conveniently close to her bed. She sat down on the bed with me and kicked me lightly.

"The song from the last time we made-up. Um I think it was..." Max sat there thinking. I knew which song right away. It was a song we had written together after the last time we fought with each other. We wrote this song but didn't add the music to it until a few years later.

I started strumming and I felt the air move past me as Max nodded her head quickly showing me her approval.

* * *

**(That's what friends are for by : Dionne Warwick)**

* * *

And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you

And if I should ever go away  
Well, then close your eyes and try to feel  
The way we do today  
And then if you can remember

Max started singing along once she caught up with the lyrics. Her head rocked back and forth as I did the same thing.

Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

Well, you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you

Whoa, and then for the times when we're apart  
Well, then close your eyes and know  
These words are comin' from my heart  
And then if you can remember, oh

Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times, in bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
Oh, that's what friends are for

Whoa... oh... oh... keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, oh, for sure  
'Cause I tell you that's what friends are for  
For good times and for bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for (That's what friends are for)

On me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
Keep smilin', keep shinin'

Max held the last note longer than me.

"Forgiven" I said as soon as I caught my breath

"Forgiven" Max breathed out.

Max wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around her. She let go and bolted right up by the feeling of the bed as it creaked.

"Yes I got it" She said and started running. I was confused as to why she did that but then an idea dawned on me. I reached into my back pocket and felt around for my wallet.

It wasn't there.

"MAX. Give me back my wallet" I yelled as I ran down the hallway. I heard giggling and more steps. My mom yelling at us to stop running in the house.

Yup Everything's back to normal.

* * *

**So guys there was chapter 7 hoped you like it.**

**Review**

**Suggest anything for the story**

**I'm open to any questionations (yeah I made my own word) you may have.**

**BTW: Never hope for a snow day when you have a test or quiz. That totally escaped my mind when I read that my school had a two hour delay. *sigh* **

**U and A**


End file.
